welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Zayd Shafiq
__TOC__ Zayd Shafiq is a Scottish-born Pure-Blood wizard of Algerian and English descent. He is the eldest son of Hawa "Eve" Morgan and Rasheed Shafiq. Vital Information Life Before Hogwarts “We can't go down there alone.” “Diya is hurt, and she needs our help!” No more words were spoken by Hawa or Rasheed as they descended with anxious fury deeper, and further into the cave. Diya's patronus was short but the message was simple was hurt, and she needed help. Hawa, and Diya's little brother, who had run to get help (Rasheed's father and half brother), was too young to set foot near the mouth of the cave. Hawa did not even think to let him come with her, and if she had Diya would never let either Basil, or Hawa forget. Rasheed, despite his selfishness, was going to with Hawa whether he wanted to or not. Basil returned with Rasheed's half-brother Kahlid, and their father Rahim in time for the boys, Rasheed and Kahlid to meet in the cave before Hawa reunited with her injured sister. As a small child, a toddler, Zayd did not recognize his father. Whenever Rasheed was near his son, until Zayd was three years old he cried. Zayd finally stopped crying in the presence of his father as long as his mother was in his sight if she stepped away he would burst into tears. His father began referring to Zayd as "the boy" around this time. Zayd has a minor interest in gaining the respect of his father, he thinks it would take the entirety of his life to earning a small compliment. Hawa and Zayd get on well largely because Hawa spent his first six years of life talking to him. Hawa raised her children alone as a housewife, Rasheed is away constantly, and spends very little time home with his family when he is not away. Zayd is the eldest child, as a new mother Hawa coddled him. She was very protective, and hovered around Zayd constantly tending to his every want, or need. Rasheed and his son do not get on well. They are two different people with two different sets of morals. Rasheed is a Slytherin from an exceedingly long line of Dark Wizards, and Zayd is not like him. Rasheed is callous, and arrogant while Zayd is sympathetic, and trusting. Zayd has been verbally abused by his father on a regular basis. Rasheed does not use his son's given or middle name when speaking to him, or referring to him to other people. Rasheed always calls Zayd "the boy". The bad traits Zayd inherited only come out around his father, Zayd sometimes feels like he is two people. The mean Zayd, and the nice Zayd. He gets no support from his sister Nadira who does everything she can to bring out "mean Zayd". He has wanted to get along with Nadira since she was born. The first thing Nadira did when their mother introduced her as a newborn was poke Zayd in the eye, then she giggled. He did not want to like her, but she was so tiny, and her giggle was so cute. Sultana, Zayd's second more lovable sister was born two years after Nadira. The opposite of her sister in almost every way. Sultana brings out the "nice Zayd" like their mother does. Zayd smiles, and laughs more when he is around them, he is happier. Additional Facts Extra Info= Full Name: Zayd Omar Shafiq (زيد شفيق عمر) Reason or meaning of name: Arabic name - Zayd ; Derived from Arabic زاد (zada) "to increase". - Omar ; Means "populous, flourishing", derived from Arabic عمر ('umr) "life". Nickname: Zay (friends and family), The Boy (his father) Reason for nickname: Birthdate: August 1st Astrological Sign: Leo Hometown: Batna, Algeria Type of childhood: Difficult First memory: Making homemade chocolates with his mother Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: Why: |-|Magical abilities and skills= Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ; Ravenclaw :(Hatstall between Ravenclaw and Slytherin) Lower education: O.W.L. Results :Charms :Defense Against the Dark Arts :Herbology :History of Magic :Potions :Transfiguration Higher education: N.E.W.T. Results :Charms :Defense Against the Dark Arts :Herbology :History of Magic :Potions :Transfiguration :Care of Magical Creatures :Muggle Studies |-|Favorites= Color: Cerulean Food: Chakchouka, Kefta, Makroud El Louse Music: Pop, R&B, Acoustic Clothing Style/Outfit: Masculine, casual, Muggle clothing Literature: Science fiction Book: Brave New World by Aldous Huxley Expressions: To travel hopefully is a better thing than to arrive Quote: Our blunders mostly come from letting our wishes interpret our duties. Rumors: Recent developments: Personality Traits= Talents (hidden or not): Music Extremely skilled at: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts Extremely unskilled at: Wandless Magic Good characteristics: Impartial, Optimistic Character flaws: Sarcastic, Disrespectful |-|Habits= Mannerisms: Talking with mouth full, scratches ear in concentration Peculiarities: Geumaphilia or Geumophilia - Abnormal affection for taste (ability to perceive the essence of a substance from the spiritual or ethereal realms through taste) Worst bad habit: Stares into fires Quirks: Cannot sleep without socks on Pet Peeves: Ignoring beggars or the homeless Brooding - Patient, Caring, Impudent, Derisive Zayd wants to be loved, and everything he does is only to be admired, praised, or shown some level of respect. He is charming and well spoken because his mother encouraged it, he is proud and snide because his father warned him no one likes insecurity. Zayd thinks he is soft-hearted because of his mother, and his sisters, when he thinks of his father that gentle person goes away. His similarities to the man that made him are obvious. Zayd does whatever is necessary to keep the traits he inherited from his father well hidden. Zayd despises his father Rasheed, but he does realize at his core he is exactly like him; sarcastic, and disrespectful. Appearance Zayd has a cool yellow, pale brown skin tone, he has his father's beautiful curly black hair. It has always been wild, and thick until he shaved it off. His father did not like his son having long hair, and he often implied it made Zayd seem effeminate. Zayd immediately shaved his head, and has since then. He also shares his father's stony, deep russet brown eyes, but he has his mother's pointed nose. His smile is wide, and shows almost every single one of his front teeth. Skin type: Normal Shape of face: Oval Distinguishing Marks: Scars: Most predominant feature: Curly hair Resembles (famous or not): His grandfather Type of body/build: Small Noah Gray-Cabey Relationships Immediate Family= Mother (name): Hawa "Eve" Morgan Relationship with her: Hawa is Zayd's entire world, she taught him to be sympathetic and optimistic. She is the only parent he wishes he had. Father (name): Rasheed Shafiq Relationship with him: Rasheed is a weakness for Zayd. Without a word he can make Zayd feel lower than dirt, gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe. Siblings: Sultana Husna and Nadira Almas Birth order: Zayd, Nadira (b. 2015), and Sultana (b. 2017) Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): Diya Morgan Ross, Basil Morgan |-|Friends= Possessions Most prized possession: Books Why: Zayd did not like to interact with his father. Since his mother would choose to entertain his father Zayd was left with is books. Familiar/Pet: Hamza (Sloughi) :Ananda (Pharaoh eagle-owl) Wand: Category:Character